


Raven the Invader

by naewriteshopefully



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naewriteshopefully/pseuds/naewriteshopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa extend their home to Raven after she experiences a break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven the Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I do not own The 100. With that being announced, enjoy reading.

_She walks around naked._

It wasn't that they were angry, both Lexa and Clarke had seen her goods thousands of times throughout their teen years. That wasn't the problem.

"Will you please throw on some clothes," Lexa pleaded. Her head was thrown back and her shoulders were hunched forward. "We have company, Reyes."

Mya—Clarke and Lexa's landlord was uncomfortably sitting on the couch. Her eyes faced nothing but the floor. "Please, perhaps clothing would make this encounter more appropriate." She clears her throat as an afterthought.

The snarky-mechanic flings her shirt in the woman's lap, grinning as Mya yelped. "Relax—it's all part of my new phase. Embracing my natural beauty—my yoga instructor suggested it."

Clarke sighs.

Strike one.

_She doesn't like sleeping alone._

The couple learned that after a night with Raven. With only the two of them, their Queen sized bed was more than enough space for them—however, Ravens wild sleeping form destroyed what space they had before.

"Raven, _remove_ your feet from my face." Lexa growled. Her hair was matted on her forehead, their three bodies giving off immeasurable heat.

Clarke flipped over to the side, desperate to find another comfortable position. Unfortunately, Raven had stolen her favorite pillow—right from underneath her head while asleep.

Raven abruptly sat up, snatching the covers off the couple as she did.

" _Goddamn_ ," she started peeling off her undergarments, "is the heater on?"

Lexa barred her teeth together, took a breath, and then scowled at her girlfriend.

 _"Strike two,"_ she mouthed.

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa smiled down at her beautiful lady. Her long fingers tracing over the blonde's spine. They were naked, tangled together on top of the sheets—just finishing a round of sex.

"I love you," Clarke snuggled into the brunette's embrace. It was their first time declaring the extent of their affections when—

"Do you guys have the Netflix pass—aww," Raven cuddled her fist to her chest, grinning at the two scrambling for clothes. "You guys are so adorable."

Lexa inhaled and exhaled repeatedly.

Clarke—Clarke covered her eyes.

Raven.

Goddamn Raven.

**_Fucking Raven._ **

"That's it—I've had enough." Lexa hurriedly tied her robe around herself, and pointed at Raven. "Strike three."

* * *

"You caused them trouble, didn't you?"

Raven tucked the last piece of clothing in her suitcase. "I didn't mean too."

Octavia laughed. "I know. They don't understand you like I do."

"You understand me? But you don't love me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "I do. More than you can imagine." The Army soldier tangled their hands. "Enlisting myself into the army hurts you—"

"Deeply—"

Octavia chuckled. "Deeply. But I need this. I want this, I want to make a difference on the battlefield." Her blue eyes softened. "I'm going to call, video chat—

"The whole nine yards—"

"—Every inch of it—I promise you, Raven, I will still be with you."

Raven exhaled—suitcase forgotten—and kissed her girlfriend. What was supposed to be a sweet innocent kiss resulted in a long, overdue passionate one.

"Just leave the keys on the table," Lexa grumbled.

Both Octavia and Raven laughed.

Raven snickered. "Yeah, I might've went too far."

**_The End_ **

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
